In the related art, in wireless local area network (LAN) communication, quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) is used as a technique for transmitting more information by combining phase modulation and amplitude modulation. In QAM, symbols having the number of bits according to a phase modulation scheme are assigned to two types of signals having their phase shifted by 90°, such as an in-phase component signal (hereinafter, referred to as an I signal) and an orthogonal component single (hereinafter, referred to as a Q signal) as a combination of phase and amplitude. Information is transmitted by the number of the bit of the allocated symbols.
In addition, in the related art, in wireless LAN communication, an amplitude error and a phase error between the I signal and the Q signal are detected for ensuring the reception accuracy, and correction of the detected amplitude error and the phase error is performed.
However, in the related art, there is no effective proposal of a technique for correcting the time difference between the I signal and the Q signal.